


But Baby, It's Cold Outside

by TheThinWhiteDude



Series: Fashion AU's [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fuck I love Rhaxton, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThinWhiteDude/pseuds/TheThinWhiteDude
Summary: Axton wants to come over and visit Rhys, but the weather is bad and the roads are getting icy. So he decides he'll have to stay the night.





	But Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like... A weird, non-canon part to my story, Fashion. It's a little bit of AU or something IG. It's not actually part of the fic tho thank u

It was nights like these that Rhys loathed the idea of being alone. Nights where it was cold and dark; it was December now, it was getting dark around four thirty, and the heater in his apartment was failing. His phone rang from his lap, and exhaustion was settling heavily in his bones. He’d left work early, the salon was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday. Then again, perhaps it wasn’t too surprising, since snow was falling now, and the roads were, of course, growing worse by the hour, the slight drizzle turning to ice with the freezing temperature’s assistance.

His phone stopped, then started again. The brunet sighed, and picked it up, watching the name presenting itself on the screen. Axton. He’d been going out with the security guard from fashion week since they’d met, and they were together a good amount. It was comfortable, Axton was comfortable. To lay against, lean on. He was strong and warm, something about his presence was relaxed, and it made Rhys feel safe. That was something he needed tonight. He answers after letting out a quiet breath, closing his eyes and sinking further into his sofa. 

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Hey Rhys! How are you feeling? Was work good today?”

“...I’m- I’m alright… I left early, my clients later in the day canceled.”

“...You’re sure you’re alright? You sound… Bummed.”

“...I guess I am. I dunno. Tim invited me to hang out but… I’m not really… Feeling it.”

“...Can I come over? Do you want me to? I just got off. I can grab food, if you haven’t eaten yet. What are you in the mood for?”

“Axton, I don’t think you should-… The roads are getting bad...” Rhys felt guilty, he could hear the slightly pouty tone in his voice, as if he’s subconsciously trying to force Axton to come over. want

“Hey, no big deal. If worse comes to worse, I can stay the night. We can… Have some fun.”

Rhys can hear the dumb grin in Axton’s voice, and he can’t help the chuckle that’s coming out, even if it’s half hearted. 

“C’mon, Rhys, Babe. What do you want for dinner? I’ll bring wine, too. I know how much you love wine. And even food for tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright, you’ve convinced me you’re indeed worth allowing into my quarters.”

“How sweet! Thanks for your consideration, Doll.”

“Mmm… How about Mediterranean? There’s a place down the street from my house. Would you get me falafels and a Greek salad?”

“Sounds good. There’s a grocery store close, too, right? One of those natural ones or whatever?”

“Yeah, there is.”

“I’ll pick up stuff for tomorrow. I’ll surprise you with my amazing cooking skills.”

“Don’t set my house on fire. Are you… going back to your place to pick anything up?”

“Nah, I have an overnight bag in the Jeep.”

“Good. Hey, Axton?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay safe. Keep your eyes on the road. People drive crazy, especially in weather like this. Get here in one piece, please. I’ll give you my parking pass when you get here.”

“Alright, alright, Worry Wart. Stay warm, don’t miss me too much. I’ll be there soon.”

“Yeah… Bye.”

“Bye, Babe.”

Rhys’ stomach was flopping with anxiety when he hung up, his hands trembling a little. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about Axton, people died in car accidents all the time. The younger is sighing, pulling his blanket in tighter around himself and closing his eyes again, trying to ignore the wind outside. The TV is on, quiet in the background. To fill the silence with some sort of noise. When he can relax a little more, about ten minutes later, Rhys can take his remote into a more steady hand and turn the TV up, changing the channel from news to an adult cartoon channel, something to try and soothe his nerves. To take his mind off his… not really boyfriend who’s supposed to be on his way over. 

Another half hour later and it’s seven, now. Rhys is getting worried and his thumb is hovering over the call button. When he gets up the nerve, he’s putting his iPhone up to his ear and listening. Relief washes over Rhys when he hears Axton pick up, and the sigh that escapes him earns a laugh.

“You alright Sweet Heart? Did you miss me?”

“You’re taking a while… I wanted to make sure you’re okay. The snow’s piling up and the roads are probably getting worse.”

“It is, yeah, but I’m actually just pulling up. The car smells good. Better get down here before I eat all your falafels.”

“H-hey! D-don’t do that!” 

He can hear laughing from the other end while he scrambles to get up and slip into his shoes, a pair of Toms. When he makes his way, parking pass in hand, outside of the building, he’s spotting Axton’s Jeep and approaching it. Jesus, it’s cold. Sure, he’s in a long sleeved shirt, but he definitely should have grabbed a coat. Snow flakes are falling into his hair and on his clothes, and when he opens the passenger seat door, the taller is giving another laugh.

Rhys is grabbing the warm food and settling it in his lap, enjoying the feeling against his thighs while he looks over to the guard.

Axton is looking back with a smile, and he’s leaning over for a quick kiss. When it’s returned, he’s sighing and watching the other’s face for a moment. He looks tired. The blond is moving a hand to brush Rhys’ cheek gently, earning a sigh and a nuzzle from the brunet. Axton himself is offering a small grin and another soft kiss before pulling away to start driving again, to the car port by the building. When he’s parking under the cement shelter, he’s putting the plastic pass up in his mirror and cutting the engine.

“You ready to go in?”

“Yeah, let’s just… get inside. By the way, my heater’s been awful tonight. So it’s pretty cold. I’ve got a lot of blankets, though.”

“And your personal heater.”

“And my personal heater.” Rhys is agreeing with a slight chuckle, in return to Axton’s content grin. 

Finally, he’s opening his door and stepping out, onto the pavement. He’s got the food on one arm, and the ingredients for their meal tomorrow on the other. Axton is following his lead, walking around the car and stopping at the trunk, unlocking it and lifting the hatch to pull out his overnight bag (in which he’s stuffed a bottle of wine). He’s slamming it down after and joining Rhys’ side. Together, they’re starting towards the building. 

Thank God Axton is close, and also strong, because Rhys’ shoes have soft soles and no traction. On the stairs, he’s slipping, and he surely would have fallen back if Axton’s arm didn’t shoot out with lightening reflexes to hold him tightly around the waist. The pair stared at each other for a short moment, before the blond pulled his partner up with an absolute ease that might have made Rhys melt if it weren’t so cold. Those big arms always feel so nice around him. No wonder why Axton makes him feel safe.

Settling in for the night comes after they finally make it inside with no ACTUAL injuries, and both are shaking off and kicking their shoes aside at the door. Rhys wasn’t wrong, it’s cold, Axton is noting, and he’s sitting down on the couch after putting the groceries in the fridge, pulling out and organizing the small feast of Mediterranean food on the coffee table, as well as setting out two wine glasses and pouring each a small amount into their glasses. The brunet is coming back in pajama bottoms and a sweater, with a couple of throw blankets in his arms. 

It’s nice to see Axton already comfortable. Hell, he’s even changed the channel already and wrapped Rhys’ blanket that was already out around his shoulders. Cute. He’s like a big puppy sometimes. Rhys is wrapping himself up in one, handing the other off while he sits, and sidles up to Axton’s side. He’s calm, his breathing is soft and God, the taller IS warm. He’s noticing how the othe throwing the last blanket over both of them, even leaning forward a bit to hand Rhys his small box of falafels, earning a smile and a kiss to his jaw. 

Rhys himself is leaning forward to grab a fork and start digging in. There’s three in the box and he’s eating them while they’re relaxing on the couch. Axton looks content with his shrimp spaghetti. It’s helping Rhys’ mood just a bit to be around him, but he’s still feeling off, low. When one of those big hands is playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, he’s sinking in deeper to the elder’s side.  
An hour later, he’s just finished the falafels and his salad has gone untouched. At least their wine glasses are empty. Like a good… boyfriend? Axton has taken it upon himself to clean up the food and put the left overs in the fridge while Rhys curls up in the blankets on the couch. It’s cute, really, the bigger likes the sight, but he can feel the disturbance in Rhys, and that’s NOT something he particularly likes. After pouring each of them a new glass, he’s starting back towards the living room, handing Rhys his. His own glass is being set on the coffee table while he sits again, in the corner of the couch, laying back slightly. 

The brunet is taking his cue and he’s settling in to Axton again, this time more or less laying on him. The pair take a moment to stare at each other, before the blond is sighing. His hands moved, one resting on either side of the other’s face, palms on his cheeks and thumbs stroking the skin along his hairline soothingly. He can visually see Rhys relaxing, and that’s nice. Very nice.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired...”

“That seems more than just tired, Baby. C’mon, talk to Ax.”

“...I just feel down, I guess… and it’s cold.”

“Well, I can fix at least one of those things.”

With some slight strain, the taller was able to pull the blankets up over the pair, three of them resting over Rhys’ back and traveling up to rest on Axton’s shoulders. Rhys’ head dropped, resting on the elder’s chest, earning a sweet hum in return. One hand is carding his fingers through his (still not really) boyfriend’s hair, while the other is rubbing small circles into his back. 

It’s nice laying like this, Rhys thinks to himself. He’s not alone, it’s not cold. He can forget about the strain of work and relax into those big, warm hands that are moving in way that would probably be surprisingly gentle for people that didn’t know Axton very well. He is a military man, after all, and physically, he’s built and powerful. Rhys loves that. How much broader Axton’s shoulders are, how much bigger his hands are, and his arms in general. 

He’s soft, too, sweeter than most people know. He’s usually goofy and friendly, but he’s got a very serious side of him for work, that’s strictly professional, though polite, and that’s what half the people he’s met know of him. They don’t know he had a wife before, divorced her, and has since worried about dating, about getting another partner and losing them. While he’s less worried with Rhys, it’s a possibility, he thinks, that still exists. After all, he’s a hair stylist in a big company, and he’s beautiful. Surely a lot of people see the potential in him Axton does, and surely more people than just the military man want his heart. 

Within half an hour, Rhys is out, asleep against Axton who would really rather not move. Thank God the lights are just end table lamps. He could reach to turn the one by his head off, but aside from that, he’d decided he didn’t want to chance waking the brunet up, so he closed his eyes instead. Rhys’ breathing was soft and even, and it made Axton’s heart flutter. The brunet was so pretty, with his wavy locks and pale skin. Slowly, the taller is letting his hands wander up Rhys’ shirt, just enough to rest his warm palms on the bare skin of his back.

That’s how he fell asleep. Awkwardly angled on the couch, almost uncomfortable but content enough with his partner sleeping against him that he could even sleep. That’s how he woke up, too. With Rhys still against him. It was around one in the morning, and God, his body was already getting stiff. With a small grunt, he tipped his head either way to crack it before trying to gather Rhys up in his arms. His movement stirred the younger, who groaned and sighed. His arms wrapped around Axton’s shoulders when the bigger started carrying him bridal style. The walk to his bedroom was short and it was easy enough to carry his partner, seeing as Rhys couldn’t have weighed more than one-sixty. He made another brisk trip though the cold apartment though the couch to gather up the blankets.

First, he threw them over Rhys, who was whining that his sheets were cold, at least until the warm blankets covered him, and he went quiet again when Axton joined him on the mattress. He rather enjoyed the way it dipped under the beefy soldier’s weight, it was comforting. So was laying against him, with those strong arms around him. This was exactly what Rhys needed tonight. The warmth and affection, the soft kisses against the top of his head. Fuck if he didn’t want to be Axton’s boyfriend in that moment. Show his ex-wife what he’s missing out on. 

Rhys is asleep again before he can have much thought past that, thankfully, and he’s glad he gets to sleep in. He can go out to breakfast with Axton or something nice, granted the roads don’t keep them in completely. The wind is blowing, though, and the snow’s piling up, which shouldn’t be too surprising for New York. 

In the morning, Axton is up first, naturally. His internal alarm is set for around five thirty A.M. Thank God he slept until six. Sneaking out of the bed was easier. He helped himself to a shower, even using (and thoroughly enjoying) using Rhys’ body wash and shampoo. Then he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas from his overnight bag, a grey v neck t-shirt and some camouflaged pajama pants. He was very likely going to be staying in with Rhys today, so really, there was no reason to go through the effort of wearing actual clothes. After that, he started on breakfast and a pot of coffee.

It was a relatively simple meal of a sort of breakfast skillet. Potatoes peeled and chopped into pieces, onion, bell peppers, egg whites, and a very lean sausage. Whole grain toast on the side, of course. The soldier made each of them a plate and set the food on the living room coffee table, making sure to clear off the wine glasses from the night before and put them in the dish washer. Then, he started to the bedroom, gently shaking Rhys by the shoulder to wake him up. It was… well, seven now, and while Rhys seemed a little grumpy to be woken up so early, at least the breakfast still seemed to draw him out of bed and into the living room.

He sat budged up next to Axton on the couch, and held his plate in his lap while his hands curled around the mug, blankets wrapped around his shoulders and just trying to enjoy the warmth. The coffee was, surprisingly, the way he liked it. Half coffee, half cream. Axton paid that much attention to him, huh? That was a nice thought. After taking a sip, he leaned over to press a chaste kiss to the blond’s cheek, giving him an almost sky smile. The older leans over in return to press a kiss to Rhys’ forehead, earning a happy hum and a soft “Thanks for breakfast”. 

Both of them glanced outside the window while they ate, watching the big flakes of unrelenting snow fall from the grey sky. It made Rhys heave a sigh.

“It’s gonna get really fucking cold...”

“Yeah, I know. Welcome to New York.”

“I just wish my stupid heater was working right. It’s freezing already.”

“We’ll just have to stay… extra close. Do some stuff to warm us up, huh?”

“A-Axton, not…”

“I’m kidding, you’re so cute when you get all red like that.”

“Shut up… I think I might have a space heater somewhere around here. My parents got me one just in case, if I remember right. But it might be piled under stuff in my closet...”

“Hey, it’s alright. That’s what the heavy lifter’s here for, right, Handsome?”

“Axton, you’re such a nerd, stop.”

“At least my socks are solid colours.”

“My socks! How dare you? My socks are… incredible.”

“I never said they weren’t. I think it’s cute, your dumb socks. You like them so much it’s cute.”

“You like… guns so much wow how cute.”

“That’s cute? Rhys, you okay?”

“St-stop making fun of me!”

The brunet gave a weak shove and Axton chuckled, setting both their mugs and their empty plates aside to pull Rhys into a kiss. His complains and whines were smothered by the taller’s lips, until they melted into some soft sighs. His hands moved to rest against the larger man’s chest, and the pair seemed to get lost in the moment. When they pulled apart, it was to breathe, and Rhys had an almost glazed look in his mismatched eyes.

“You’re so pretty, Baby.”

“Pretty…? I’m a man...”

“A very beautiful man.”

“Ugh, you killed the moment.”

“Rhys, Baby...” Axton moved with his words, arms wrapping around the younger’s waist and holding him close, resting his forehead against Rhys’ with a sigh. Despite his previous words, Rhys made no move to protest, instead relaxing into those large hands, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly.

“I think… we should see only each other.” 

The words out of Axton’s mouth were gentle in tone, and quiet. It was almost surreal, in the quiet of Rhys’ apartment, in each other’s arms.

“...So like, you want to be my boyfriend…?”

“Well, yeah… I mean, yes, absolutely. Of course I do. You’re so cute with your quirks, and you’re just… You. I really like you.”

“Smooth, Ax.”

“No, really! I do! You’re not… fake or anything. You’re just tall and skinny but you’re so gorgeous, and you’re smart as a whip. Plus you’re sweet, and that’s… It’s nice.”

“Alright, alright, you didn’t have to butter me up, Handsome. I would have said yes anyway.”

Axton let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They both laughed, then, they kissed again, and even spent the rest of the day like that, curled in blankets and resting against each other, sharing kisses and watching movies, filling the empty space around them with chatter while the snow continued falling silently, blanketing the city in a beautiful white and leaving the city peaceful.


End file.
